


Attention

by GothChinchilla



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Burning of paper, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Health Issues, Other, and honestly i relate, especially because of the context, i'll never forget when villanelle said eve had a nice body, if she doesn't get attention she'll die, raymond doesn't get a tag cause i hate him, some mention of of the wicked witch, villanelle is too relatable despite being an assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothChinchilla/pseuds/GothChinchilla
Summary: Villanelle doesn't handle other people having Eve's attention very well.
Relationships: Implied Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 12





	Attention

Villanelle looked up at the ceiling of the hotel room. She exhaled the breath she didn’t know she was holding in, thinking about Eve. But there was often an intruder these days in her thoughts, someone who really shouldn’t be there.

A ghost, really. She turned to look at one of the magazines she bought with Raymond’s card. Could you burn a ghost? Do ghosts burn? Could you stab one? Could you pour acid on one and watch as it melted like the Wicked Witch of the West? She sat up, a bit of back pain from laying down so long waiting for a call from Raymond.

She stared at the woman on the cover of the magazine. Villanelle put a face to the name and decided for now that would be her ghost. Boredom is certainly an inspiration for what you can do locked up in a mediocre hotel room. She pulled over the trash can and grabbed a pair of scissors. She cut her way to the fingers of the woman on the cover, the ghost. Cut in between them all so she could slowly snip them off, she had nice fingers too. Maybe even prettier than this ghost.

Villanelle sighed, this wasn’t very satisfying now, seeing as how there were little bits of paper pieces on the floor now despite the trash can. A mess she didn’t want to clean up to be quite honest. She grabbed a lighter from the nightstand next to the bed. Might as well go for one of her original ideas. She ripped off the remains of the cover and slowly lit it on fire.

She watched as it transformed into a black crisp, waiting for it to reach her fingers. Maybe if it touched her fingers, she would feel something for once. But her reflexes denied her the possibility, and she dropped the blackened paper into the trash can. The flame dying as quick as it burned. Villanelle let out a shaky breath as she looked to the floor below her. She knew why she was doing this.

She craved Eve’s attention, she craved being the only thing Eve thought about. It wasn’t just a desire to have Eve’s body, to feel her skin on her lips. Not just sexually or romantically anymore. Eve made her feel, made her rotten, old heart feel something. She hated the idea of someone else having her attention. Especially someone who doesn’t put in the effort to earn it.

You or others isolate yourself for so long and you forget how it is to feel what it’s like to not be a shadow in a background. Villanelle knew that feeling too well. To be seen and known and then to not be. To be on someone’s mind and lips and then forgotten. A despair known to the few and many.

And a pain she wanted nothing to do with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a vent story from real life experiences, and I often struggle with mental stuff and this was a nice output for that. I certainly enjoy writing Villanelle and contrary to popular belief(or the emptiness of my account since I deleted my other fics a while back, whoops lmao) I do write quite a bit in my privacy. She is a fun character to write and I guess that's why she's fun to watch. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
